comme ils disent
by Thecrasy
Summary: Songfic, sur la chanson  Comme ils disent  de Charles Aznavour. Ou comment Draco décrit sa vie après la Grande Guerre.


Titre : Comme ils disent

Auteur : Thecrasy

Rating : K

Paring : On ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'il y en ait un... Mais vous vous doutez déjà duquel j'aurais mis, vu la catégorie dans laquelle est cet OS !

Résumé : Songfic, sur la chanson « Comme ils disent » de Charles Aznavour. Ou comment Draco décrit sa vie après la Grande Guerre.

Note de l'auteur : Merci à toi soeurette d'avoir bien voulu me corriger ce texte ! Merci **Isahiah **!

Je vous souhaite à tous un Joyeux Noël ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Huit ans. Huit ans que la Grande Guerre est terminée. Huit ans que Potter a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant de disparaître. Mon procès pour Mangemorie ne s'est pas déroulé aussi bien que je le voulais. J'ai été jugé coupable. La Marque sur mon bras a joué contre moi. Comment faire comprendre à ces bureaucrates coincés ce qu'était la guerre sur le terrain ? La Guerre, oui, était effrayante, quand vous étiez terrés chez vous, lovés au fond de votre fauteuil, au coin du feu, à vous demander ce qui allait se passer. Elle était terrifiante, elle vous glaçait le sang lorsque vous vous battiez contre vos ennemis. J'aurais aimé être neutre dans cette guerre. Mais mon nom ne m'a pas laissé le choix. J'étais un Malfoy, fils de Mangemort, alors forcément à la botte de Vous-Savez-Qui.

J'ai été condamné à Azkaban à perpétuité. Père a reçu le baiser du Détraqueur. Mère, espionne pour l'Ordre, a heureusement plaidé en ma faveur. Elle m'a évité Azkaban. J'aurais préféré y aller. Ils m'ont exilé. Plus jamais je ne pourrais remettre un pied en Angleterre. Et ils m'ont privé de ma magie. Je suis devenu un simple Moldu. Quel déshonneur, me disais-je à l'époque. Si seulement je pouvais retourner à cet instant, où je pouvais encore serrer contre moi quelques lambeaux de dignité.

Mère m'a suivi en France.

_J'habite seul avec Maman_

_Dans un très vieil appartement_

_Rue Sarasate_

_J'ai pour me tenir compagnie_

_Une tortue, deux canaris_

_Et une chatte_

Privé de magie, j'ai dû apprendre à vivre comme un Moldu. Cela n'a pas été sans difficulté. Étant son fils unique, et voulant me soutenir, Mère a complètement cessé d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Ainsi, disait-elle, je ne serais pas frustré de me voir évoluer dans un environnement magique. Elle ne voulait pas me placer, affamé, devant un festin auquel je n'aurais pas droit de toucher. Nous avons ainsi appris à vivre en ne comptant que sur nous-mêmes. Nos relations avec les voisins étaient très mauvaises. Ils sentaient quelque chose de différent en nous, même s'ils ne savaient pas ce que c'était. Cette différence leur faisait peur. Jamais je n'aurais penser que de simples Moldus pourraient être sensibles à l'aura magique de Mère. Cependant, ce que nous ignorions alors, c'était qu'un sorcier ou une sorcière se privant volontairement de ses dons s'affaiblit. La Magie devient capricieuse, elle attaque le corps et l'esprit de son hôte afin de le forcer à réagir. Maman est donc tombée malade.

_Pour laisser Maman reposer_

_Très souvent, je fais le marché_

_Et la cuisine_

_Je range, je lave, j'essuie_

_À l'occasion je pique aussi _

_À la machine_

J'ai enchainé les petits boulots. Nous, qui étions alors si riches, tombâmes dans la misère. J'ai souvent, à cette époque, eu une pensée pour Weasley, et à tous les tourments que je lui avais alors infligés en raison de sa pauvreté. Que je m'en voulus alors ! Je comprenais enfin le mal véritable que ces querelles puériles d'adolescents pouvaient engendrer.

De job en petit boulot, j'ai acquis plusieurs cordes à mon arc. Je commençai à amasser un petit pécule. Oh bien sûr, rien de bien extraordinaire, mais cela nous permit, à Maman et moi, de vivre notre pauvreté un peu plus confortablement. J'arrivai à me hisser, grâce à mes travaux de couture et mon goût infaillible pour les belles choses, dans un milieu un peu plus noble, le prêt-à-porter.

_Le travail ne me fait pas peur_

_Je suis un peu décorateur_

_Un peu styliste_

Cependant, les modes tournent vite, la chance aussi. Ma carrière de créateur avorta avant même d'être née, et nous retournâmes à la misère. Paris vivait alors une période de crise. Je passai rapidement mes journées dehors, arpentant les rues de la Capitale dans l'espoir de trouver de quoi subsister.

C'est un jour gris comme un autre que je _le_ rencontrai. Charles. Charles m'interpela alors que je rentrais chez moi, les bras pleins de refus. Il avait remarqué ma silhouette qui, disait-il, correspondait exactement à ce qu'il cherchait. Charles était producteur. C'est ainsi qu'il m'introduisit au monde du spectacle.

_Mais mon vrai métier c'est la nuit_

_Que je l'exerce, travesti_

_Je suis artiste_

J'avoue qu'à cette époque, je ne pouvais plus me targuer d'avoir le choix. Ce numéro ne correspondait peut-être pas à ce que je voulais devenir, mais je devais bien manger !

Elle était loin, la jeunesse dorée. J'ai parfois l'impression que c'était dans une autre vie. Avais-je vraiment été ce sorcier riche et adulé, prétentieux et imbu de lui-même ? Je n'ose imaginer ce que diraient mes anciens amis s'ils me voyaient aujourd'hui. Me reconnaitraient-ils seulement sous ce déguisement ?

Sortant de mes pensées, je m'approchai du miroir de la coiffeuse de ma loge. Mon teint pâle ressortait, mis en valeur par le fard à paupière lourdement appliqué juste au dessus de mes billes d'argent. Consciencieusement, je posai ma paire de faux cils, et dessinai un grain de beauté juste à gauche de ma lèvre supérieure. C'est la mode, parait-il. Je cachai ma courte chevelure sous une perruque de la même teinte. Je me retrouvais maintenant avec des longs cheveux retombant en boucles souples dans le creux de mes reins. Pour finir, je passai ma robe. Verte. De la couleur exacte des tentures drapant mon lit d'autrefois et, surtout, de la couleur de _ses_ yeux.

Ayant enfin fini de m'apprêter, je reculai de trois pas et m'admirai dans le miroir en pied posé au coin de la loge. Non, jamais mes amis ne me reconnaitraient.

Charles m'appelle. Je sors de ma loge, et me dirige sur scène en empruntant le couloir des artistes. Quand j'entre dans la salle, je sens tous les regards se poser sur moi, comme chaque jeudi soir. Amusée, je laisse un sourire charmeur transparaître sur mes lèvres. Je les laisse admirer pour quelques seconde ma silhouette fine, mes hanches étroites, et mes jambes interminables mises en valeur par cette robe. Je ne l'ai pas choisie au hasard, je sais qu'elle fait ressortir ma féminité.

Puis, la musique commence. C'est une musique lente, sensuelle, hypnotique. Tout comme moi. Doucement, je me mets à danser. Comme chaque soir, je m'oublie dans la musique. Danser est pour moi un exutoire, je laisse dans ma loge tous me problèmes pour ne devenir que grâce et sensualité. Peu à peu, je me mets à nu. Mais toute bonne chose a une fin. La musique s'arrête. La danse s'arrête. Je m'arrête. Je tourne le dos au public. Mais la robe délaissée dans un coin ne laisse aucun doute quant à ce que je porte

_J'ai un numéro très spécial_

_Qui finit en nu intégral_

_Après strip-tease_

Mutine, je jette un regard par dessus mon épaule, accompagné d'un sourire charmeur. Puis, lentement, je me retourne.

_Et dans la salle je vois que_

_Les mâles n'en croient pas leurs yeux_

Des murmures s'élèvent. Des halètements de surprise, des exclamations. Le rêve s'arrête, la réalité reprend le dessus.

_Je suis un homme, oh !_

_Comme ils disent_

Le spectacle est maintenant terminé, la soirée également. Je rejoins mes loges, et mes amis. Jonas, beau brun androgyne aux longs cheveux. Je fais parfois des numéros avec lui, il est spécialisé dans la danse rythmée. Quand il danse seul, c'est un véritable délice pour les yeux, il sait infliger à son corps des torsions très impressionnantes. Mélanie, petite rousse aux rondeurs encore enfantines. C'est une jeune fille qui est vraiment heureuse de vivre. Elle a choisi de travailler ici, contrairement à nous. Son ancien emploi n'était pas aussi bien que celui-ci. Son patron était un homme qui n'hésitait pas à utiliser ses danseuses pour son plaisir. Heureusement, Mélanie s'est échappée avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à elle. Charles l'a recueillie, comme il l'a fait avec nous tous. Le dernier de la bande, et non des moindres, c'est Alexandre, un beau noir au yeux violets. Il ne dit jamais rien, mais dégage une aura paisible qui a le don de calmer les gens. C'est impossible d'être énervé quand on est en présence d'Alexandre. Mais c'est également un homme très secret, personne n'en sait beaucoup sur lui. Il m'a fallu attendre un long moment pour qu'il me révèle qu'avant, il s'appelait Alexia.

_Vers les trois heures du matin_

_On va manger entre copains_

_De tous les sexes_

_Dans un quelconque bar tabac_

_Et là on s'en donne à cœur joie_

_Et sans complexes_

Les rires fusent. Cela fait vraiment du bien. Quand nous sommes au club, il y a toujours quelqu'un pour nous regarder étrangement. Évidemment... Moi, l'homme qui me déguise en fille. Jonas, l'homme qui peut passer pour une femme. Mél, la femme heureuse de se déshabiller devant un public. Et Alex, au passé si mystérieux. Mais quand nous sommes entre nous, quand nous allons prendre un verre après le spectacle, nous nous sentons comme les autres, nous sommes juste une bande d'amis sortant prendre un verre après le travail. Et nous nous défoulons. Nous rions de certains clients, nous nous moquons gentiment du patron, nous racontons des anecdotes sur nos anciens jobs, nous parlons et nous décontractons.

_On déballe des vérités_

_Sur des gens qu'on a dans le nez_

_On les lapide_

_Mais on le fait avec humour_

_Enrobé dans des calembours_

_Mouillés d'acide_

Et, comme bien souvent, nous entendons de grands cris, des voix de fausset nous interpelant. En nous retournant, nous voyons les derniers clients du bar, visiblement éméchés. Ils nous appellent, se dirigent vers nous d'une drôle de démarche.

_On rencontre des attardés_

_Qui, pour épater leur tablée_

_Marchent et ondulent_

_Singeant ce qu'ils croient être nous_

_Et se couvrant, les pauvres fous,_

_De ridicule_

_Ça gesticule et ça parle fort_

_Ça joue les divas, les ténors_

_De la bêtise_

Les rires fusent de nouveau, mais nous n'en sommes plus les auteurs cette fois-ci. Nous sommes, comme très souvent, victimes de farces, de blagues souvent méchantes et inutiles. Je sais que Jonas et Alex en souffrent. Même si Alex ne dit rien, comme à son habitude. Mais, quand on le connait, on peut lire au fond de ses yeux la peine de n'être pas accepté, la douleur d'être rejeté. Comme un rituel, nous effectuons les mêmes gestes que chaque fois. Mélanie pose sa main sur le bras d'Alex, dans un geste de réconfort silencieux. Moi, j'essaie de calmer Jonas, je l'empêche de se jeter sur les clients. Heureusement qu'il n'est pas très gros, parce que sinon j'aurais du mal à retenir cette petite boule de nerfs.

_Moi, les lazzis, les quolibets_

_Me laissent froid puisque c'est vrai_

_Je suis un homme, oh !_

_Comme ils disent_

Nous sommes finalement obligés de rentrer chez nous. Le patron du bar, bien que nous soyons probablement parmi ses meilleurs clients, nous regarde partir avec un certain soulagement. C'est vrai que, quand nous venons, c'est tout de suite plus bruyant, les réactions des autres clients sont sans appel.

_À l'heure où nait un jour nouveau_

_Je rentre retrouver mon lot_

_De solitude_

Je ferme la porte de mon appartement derrière moi. Comme toujours, Mère n'est pas là. Elle n'a pas supporté la vie que je pouvais lui offrir, sa magie la rendait à moitié folle. Elle est retournée dans le monde sorcier pour recouvrer la raison qu'elle commençait à perdre. Elle revient parfois me rendre visite, mais c'est difficile. Elle a beaucoup de mal à accepter que je danse pour des Moldus, surtout déguisé en femme. Elle a surtout du mal à supporter que je n'aie plus ma magie. Mais je ne lui en veut pas, elle a tant fait pour moi. Elle est restée vers moi pendant quatre ans, quatre années où elle m'a soutenu. Je ne pouvais que lui rendre la pareille et la laisser retourner dans son monde.

_J'ôte mes cils et mes cheveux_

_Comme un pauvre clown malheureux_

_De lassitude_

_Je me couche mais ne dors pas_

_Je pense à mes amours sans joie_

_Si dérisoires _

Je repense à cette journée, deux ans plus tôt, quand je _l'ai_ revu. Exactement comme dans mes souvenirs. Les années passées lui allaient comme un charme, lui apportant une maturité qui seyait à ses traits. J'étais tellement surpris, je ne m'attendait pas à lui tomber dessus au détour d'un étal au marché. Je me suis précipitamment reculé avant d'être reconnu, et je l'ai regardé de loin. Petit à petit, je me suis arrangé pour croiser de plus en plus souvent sa route, toujours sans me faire voir. Et, petit à petit, j'en suis tombé amoureux.

_À ce garçon beau comme un dieu_

_Qui, sans rien faire a mis le feu_

_À ma mémoire_

Comment lui dire mes sentiments ? Je serais absolument ridicule. Je refuse de lire le rejet dans ses grands yeux verts. Je préfère le regarder vivre de loin, je préfère le voir heureux.

_Ma bouche n'osera jamais_

_Lui avouer mon doux secret_

_Mon tendre drame_

Aujourd'hui, Mère est venue me voir. Elle apporte avec elle le journal. Cela fait partie de notre rituel. Elle vient me rendre visite une fois tous les deux mois environ, et apporte la Gazette du Sorcier avec elle. Et, comme chaque fois, je le vois en première page. Comme toujours, il a une femme pendue à son bras. Comme toujours, il passe quelques semaines avec elle, puis se sépare d'elle quand il a eu tout ce qu'il voulait d'elle.

_Car l'objet de tous mes tourments_

_Passe le plus clair de son temps_

_Au lit des femmes_

Comme toujours, mon cœur se serre quand je lis la première page. Encore une fois, il affiche ses conquêtes sans complexes. Encore une fois... Mère me lance un regard désapprobateur quand elle m'entend soupirer tristement. Mais, je suis amoureux, simplement.

_Nul n'a le droit en vérité_

_De me blâmer, de me juger_

_Et je précise_

_Que la nature qui_

_Est seule responsable si_

_Je suis un homo_

_Comme ils disent_

**FIN**


End file.
